Thunder and Raindrops
by Rocketship Romance
Summary: I hear thunder... Roxas, don't you? - /Drabble/ AkuRoku. Axel Roxas


With his nose pressed against the cold glass Axel peered out the window of his apartment down into the wet streets below, watching the few people scurry about with brightly coloured umbrellas and raincoats.  
He sighed and leaned back away from the window, grinning slightly at the condensation that had formed due to his breath and drew a little smiley face on the glass with a long finger tipped with chipped black nails.  
He stretched and stood up, feeling his body protest from being still for so long and went to go find his flatmate; Roxas.

The smiley face on the window continued to smile even as the rain got harder before it.

Curled at the kitchen table, body hunched around a cup of steaming coffee was Roxas. The blonde's hair was a droopy dead blonde falling into his eyes, which were more a grey-blue now than their usual pretty cerulean, his cheeks were pale and his nose a rosy pink.  
The poor little blonde was sick.

Axel sauntered over and prodded a finger in the blondes side making him twitch.  
"Hey Roxy." he purred, leaning down so his breath fanned over the boys face, watching in bemusement as Roxas wrinkled his nose and glared at the table.  
"Go away Axel." His voice was raspy, and it sounded painful to speak.  
Axel parted his lips to reply but was cut off by the booming sound of thunder. He glanced out the kitchen window seeing it was now storming; rain pouring down in floods, wind whipping trees around, and dark grey clouds marring the sky.

"I hear thunder." Axel turned back to Roxas, stating the obvious. The blonde blinked up at him blearily,  
"What?"  
"I hear thunder." he repeated, ruffling Roxas' hair, grinning as his hands were weakly swatted at. "Silly Roxas, you need your hearing checked."  
Roxas just groaned in response, leaning over to press his forehead against the table.  
"Roxas, don't you?" the annoying redhead teased, jabbing at the blondes side, who ignored him.  
"Roxas, don't you?" he repeated jabbing again. Roxas just moaned softly.

If he listened carefully Axel could hear the raindrop pitter-pattering down from the drain under the alcove at the window.  
"Pitter-patter raindrops." he breathed softly.  
"What are you going on about?" came the muffled complaint from the moody blonde.  
"Pitter-patter raindrops." Axel repeated.  
Roxas sighed,"I'm going back to bed..." and slowly got out of the chair, shuffling his way to his bedroom, and closing the door with a soft click behind him.

Axel stared at the closed door after the blonde and pouted. Roxas was no fun when he was sick.  
He picked up the blondes empty mug and carried it over to the sink, turning on the tap.  
There was a loud groan which made him pause, holding the mug before...  
Water erupted from the tap pipe, spraying all over him. Axel yelped and dropped the mug, hearing it shatter on the tiles. He fumbled past the water for the knobs and desperately tried to turn the tap off.  
He then stepped back from the sink, cold water dripping from his clothes to the ground, as he stood among the shattered remains of Roxas' mug.

A door creaked an a blonde head poked his head out of his room, "What _are _you doing douche-bag?" he pulled a face, then blinked when he saw the redhead standing dripping in the kitchen.  
"What the hell happened to you?" a brief grin flashed across his face, amused to see the redheads misery.

Axel stood staring at the sink, then glanced at Roxas, then at his wet clothes, then back at the sink, then back to Roxas.  
"I'm... soaked through..." he said slowly.  
Roxas smirked slightly, "I can see that..."  
Axel ran a hand through his wet hair, then looked at Roxas with a feral grin, "Soon you will be too." Apparently ignoring what Roxas had just said.  
Roxas widened his eyes and backed away, "Don't you dare!" he hissed, disappearing into his room to hide.  
Axel grinned evilly and rummaged through the cupboard to find something to fill with water...

* * *

**A/N: I miss the rain TT_TT (It's too hot here).**

**Something very short, and kind of cute :) **


End file.
